


The Techie and The Actor

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Actor AU, M/M, Ray is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is the hottest star in Hollywood. Ray fixes the camera and clearly isn't worth Ryan's time. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Techie and The Actor

For Ray, it was pretty standard to be in the background. He was a poor, unattractive Puerto Rican kid that knew lots about technology and games. He liked to pick up jobs tweaking and fixing things and it was no different when he applied and was accepted for a job on a movie set. It was simple rewiring a light or doing a patch up on a camera so they could finish a scene.    
The movie was called Rule of the Mad King and turned the villain, the king, into a likable character. From what Ray saw, he was almost rooting for him, wanting him to execute people. It was very clever. 

The thing that made this job worth it, though, was getting to see the star role. All the magazines were talking about James Haywood. He was the current heartthrob for every straight woman, gay man and all in between. Ray could see why. When he worked on anything during one of his scenes, he would stand at the side and marvel at his acting and his beautiful... everything. The most crushing thing was the filming of the last scene. It was ready to be edited, wrapped and sent to the preview. And Ray would no longer be able to see James. He wouldn't be so close to this man of such physical and thespian prowess ever again. He almost declined the offer to go to the party celebrating the finishing of the movie but he didn't want to go home feeling like this. So crushed.            
The bar was packed with actors and different crew members, all laughing and drinking various alcoholic beverages. Ray couldn't even get to the bar to get himself a drink it was that crowded. It was if he was invisible. He was nearly knocked to the floor by a pair of actors who just laughed, leaving him to dust himself off. He slumped into a seat and sighed, wishing his phone had more battery life so he could scroll Twitter until someone could give him a ride. 

"Coke for your thoughts?" A deep voice asked from behind him, someone placing a can of diet coke in front of him. Ray nearly snatched it as if it were made of gold, opening it and taking a drink. He smiled, sitting back and looking at the actors doing clear impressions of one of his fellow lower crew members. 

"Actors are dicks and I want to go home and forget about them." He replied, taking another drink to sate his thirst. 

"Well, I do agree." The man sat opposite Ray. "Insufferable and selfish. All of us." Ray glanced up and nearly gasped out loud. The bottom dropped out of his stomach and his heartbeat quickened as he looked upon the face he had seen on countless magazine covers. The man he had been beating off to for months. He didn't - no, couldn't - say anything at all. His speech had been taken hostage by this God of a man. "...Ray, is it? If not, I've probably just proved my point, haven't I?" He chuckled, that strange, multi pitched laugh warming Ray's heart. 

"How do you know my name, Jame - uhh, Mr Haywood - uhh..." A hand raised from the other instantly silenced him. 

"Ryan. I like to go by Ryan. And of course I know your name. People like to do impressions of you." Ray's heart sank. He knew it was too good to be true. "So I learnt your name and stopped them calling you 'the speckie techie'. Then crushed their skulls if they teased you." Ray's heart was fluttering around in his ribcage. Ryan had defended him like that? He wasn't anything special, just someone to fix what needed fixing. Why was someone so incredibly talented taking his side?   
"Hey, listen..." Ryan didn't even have to say that as Ray was grasping at his every word. "Call me creepy but I've seen you on set. You have quite a way with technology. I don't suppose you wanna... Come back to my place tonight?"

"...T-To, like... Fix something, right?" Ray stumbled over his words, unable to believe that this man, who could take his pick from anyone he wanted, was choosing him. 

"No, to have sex." Ryan chuckled, sipping his coke. "I mean, if you don't like guys, that's fine. I've just been wanting to ask you for weeks."

Ray felt as though he had been catapulted into the air and was in that wonderful place where your momentum ceases and you hang in the air for just a second. But that second was lasting for minutes. "...YES! Yes, yes, I will come back with you!" Ray exploded, his hands grasping at Ryan's. He felt his cheeks heat up when his smaller hands were engulfed by the larger two. "And to think you've been my main thought while jacking off..." He hoped that didn't sound too weird. 

"Hey! Same here!" Ryan grinned widely, helping Ray up and placing a wide palm on his small hip. Ray shivered, already feeling warm, the butterflies in his stomach seemingly caffeinated now. "Come on. You're gonna love my hotel room." 


End file.
